Digimon Forever
by Digi-Darkness
Summary: The Tamers and a new friend meet the digidestined as a new evil rises and secrets are revealed. Contains RUKATO,TAIORA,KOUMI,KENYAKO,DAKARI,Jeri/Henry,OC/OC
1. One weird day

(D-Darkness): I don't own digimon Except My OC's

Ages:

Tamers: (except Suzie, Ai, Mako) all 13

Suzie, Ai, Mako all 10

Digidestined: First generation (except T.K. and Kari) all 15

Second generation: All 13

* * *

Southern Quadrant,Shinjuku

Takato's POV

I was walking home from school and I walked by guilmon's hut and see something unusual.

Guilmon playing with a kid with dark skin Black starters, black jeans, a white South Pole shirt, and a fedora, the kid was playing tag with Guilmon when they stop and see me.

Guilmon: Hi Takatomon

Takato: hey Guilmon who's the kid

Guilmon: his name's Jared he's a Tamer too

Jared's D-arc was black on the front and green around the LCD

Jared: you must be Takato I'm Jared my partner dorumon is sleeping in the park.

Takato: how come I've never seen you around here are you new here?

Jared: Yeah I'm from America just moved 2 weeks ago.

Guilmon: Takatomon I'm hungry let's go home

Takato: well I got to go home and feed Guilmon so bye.

Just then Guilmon starts growling while dorumon wakes up falls out a tree lands on Jared's head and then their D-Arc's start beeping. Alerted of the bio-emergence they both run towards it and meet the rest of the tamers at the bio-emergence all staring at mysterious bio-emergence which is now changing colors. They all volunteer Kazu to go in first.

Kazu: Oh screw you guys! Kazu walks in and falls down a pit.

No one heard a scream so they all walked in and fell down the hole.

* * *

Eastern Quadrant

Jared's POV

I was at the bottom of the dogpile with Kazu laughing at all of us. We weren't in Shinjuku or the Digital World. We were in a field with flowers and one picnic table with kids chatting and talking about things. Then I had enough and yelled signaling or everyone to get off. The kids heard me and looked our way and started walking towards us.

Jared: who are those guys?

Takato: No way! That's the Digidestined.

* * *

Tai's POV

We were having our annual Digidestined reunion when we hear this scream out in the field. We turn and see some kids with digimon looking at us like we were celebrities. Some kid with goggles seems to be their leader but I've never seen the digimon he had with him.

Tai: hey kid who are you guys and what are you doing here?

Takato: Guys it really is them. It's the Digidestined!

Tai: You know us but we don't know you.

Takato: We're the Tamers I'm Takato he's Henry that's Rika that's Ryo the idiots are Kenta and Kazu the twins are Ai and Mako and that's Jeri and the new guy is Jared.

Tai: well we're the Digidestined but you already knew that. So what are you doing out here?

Takato: we were heading for a bio-emergence then it starts changing colors then we walk in and we ended up here. Where is here exactly?

Tai: Odaiba, Highton View Terrace

Guilmon: Takatomon I'm still hungry when are we going to eat?

So the Digidestined invited them for lunch. Guilmon was very happy. Tai then asks why he's never seen or heard of Guilmon before. Takato then explains about the digiGnomes and Guilmon's appearance. Tai then asks why their digivices look different Takato tells him about the D-arcs and biomerging. Izzy thought it was all very interesting and asks to see Takato's Digivice. Takato then has a realization they have no way home.

Takato: So does anyone know a way we can go home?

Henry: We could try calling Yamaki or my Dad?

Henry then calls his father and he doesn't answer so he calls Yamaki instead who answers immediately. While Henry talked to Yamaki Izzy came back with Takato's Digivice.

Izzy: it's amazing. I wonder if I could make something similar to it.

Henry: So it'll take how long to get the ARK here. 2 weeks that's gonna be awhile.

Takato: Izzy could you make this new Digivice a little more portable something less inconspicuous.

. Like a watch or a gauntlet.

Henry: So it'll take how long to get the ARK here. 2 weeks that's gonna be awhile. Can any of you guys spare some rooms?

Ken: well I can take since I already know him.

Tai: I can take Takato and Jared to my Apartment.

Matt: Kazu and Kenta can stay with me and T.K.

Davis: Henry and Suzie can come to my house Jun's gone so it's okay.

Yolei: My mom and dad won't mind 2 more kids so come on Ai and Mako.

Sora: Well I guess that leaves Jeri and Rika with me.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Big fights and Big goodbyes

(D-Darkness) Heres my first

Eastern Quadrant, Odaiba

Jared's POV

The first week passed without a hindrance and then some digimon showed up. I pulled out my D-arc and saw a hologram show up.

**GranDracmonx3**

**Level-Virus Mega**

**Attacks are Eye of the Gorgon and Crystal Revolution**

**Lucemon- Satan modex2**

**Level- Virus Mega**

**Attacks are Divine Atonement, Wrath of darkness, and Purgatorial Flame**

**Darkdramonx7**

**Level- Virus Mega**

**Attacks are Dark Roar, Giga Stick Lance, and Demon Stab**

**Ghoulmonx3**

**Level-Virus Mega**

**Attacks are Death Wave, Black Claw, and Death Arrow**

So I biomerged and all of the Tamers looked at me and my digimon.

_Bio-merge Digivolution Activate_

**Alphamon**

**Level-Vaccine Mega**

**Attacks are Digitalize of the soul, and Holy Sword Grand Alpha**

Then Tai and matt warp digivolved Agumon and Gabumon to Mega as the Tamers and Digidestined digivolved and Biomerged to their highest levels as we headed to the fight of a lifetime.

Izzy: that's a lot of megas. I wish I could help. A Darkdramon tried to stab Izzy, but MKabuterimon got stabbed instead by trying to protect him. As MKabuterimon started to delete a DigiGnome passed overhead and Izzy's Digivice exploded into data and reformatted into a orange D-arc. Izzy then tries to biomerged with Mkabuterimon.

_Bio-merge Digivolution Activate_

Izzy pushes the D-arc into his chest as MegaKabuterimon's shell breaks grows 8 wings and his 4 arms fold together to create……..

_TyrantKabuterimon_

Kazu's D-arc read…….

**TyrantKabuterimon**

**Level-Virus Mega**

**Attacks are Shine of Bee and Bee Cyclone**

Kazu: another person who Biomerges before me.

TyrantKabuterimon: This is amazing I fused with Mkabuterimon to become Mega.

Gallantmon: It will be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it.

TyrantKabuterimon: ok let's try this. Izzy grabs a Darkdramon and yells **Shine of Bee** he explodes with great force as the Darkdramon gets deleted. Man that takes a lot of energy you.

As Izzy explores his new power Lilymon is hit by a Death Arrow from a Ghoulmon. Mimi comes over and nurses Lilymon's head on her lap. Mimi cries her teardrops hitting Lilymon's lifeless body and a DigiGnome passes overhead as Mimi's Digivice burst into data and reformatted into a pink D-arc

_Bio-merge Digivolution Activate_

Mimi drives the D-arc into her chest as Lilymon's petals turn white and 2 scepters appear and she becomes………

_Lotusmon_

This time Kenta's D-arc read……..

**Lotusmon**

**Level-Data Mega**

**Attacks are Seventh Fantasia, Serpent Ruin, and Serpent Cure**

TyrantKabuterimon: you look beautiful

Lotusmon: what?

TyrantKabuterimon: I said let's kill these bitches.

With Mimi and Izzy's newfound strength the fight went much faster. They kept fighting until there were only 2 Darkdramon left. They then fused into a Chaosmon

Suzie's D-arc read……….

**Chaosmon**

**Level-Vaccine Mega 2**

**Attacks are End of Paradox, Dragon slash, and Dark Prominence**

Gallantmon: enough of this WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon so we can finish this.

_Mode change to_

Gallantmon grows new armor and grows 8 wings and pulls out the sword Blutgang along with the spear Gungnir to become……..

_Gallantmon Crimson Mode_

_DNA-Digivolution Activate_

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Digivolve to……

Both digimon then suck all their energy into their helmets as a new body forms and uses the heads as weapons and this digimon is……..

_Omnimon_

GallantmonCM: ok use your strongest attack everybody.

**Final Justice**

**Transcendent Sword**

**Shine of Bee**

**Seventh Fantasia**

**Thunder Clap**

**Kongoukai Mandala**

**Mega Barrage**

**Lightning Blade**

**Ocean Love**

**Bunny Blades**

**Shadow Wing**

**Vee Laser**

**Glide Horn**

**Spiking Finish**

**Digitalize of the Soul**

**Megaton Press**

**Gate of Destiny**

**Celestial Arrow**

Jeri: I wish leomon was here he could help.

Chaosmon: ahhh I have failed master The Hazard, Miracles, and courage live on.

Takato, Davis, and Tai: Was he talking about me?

* * *

When Mimi and Izzy DeDigivolved instead of Tentomon and Palmon out came KoKabuterimon and Lalamon respectively

The next day the ARK came to bring us home. So we all said our goodbyes while the goggleheads had a meeting.

Takato: when we get back I'll ask Yamaki if he can send us back here with the ARK.

Tai: that's a good idea it looked like that Chaosmon was after us we goggleheads need to stick together.

Davis: so what do you think he wants from us and who was his master.

Rika: come on gogglehead it's time to go.

Takato: well I guess that's my cue to leave.

* * *

(D-Darkness) Did you like my first 2 chapters

(D-Darkness) Reviews would help


	3. A new friend and the Return

(D-Darkness) please more reviews

YELLING

Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku

Jared's POV

I was walking down the street to Guilmon's hut with dorumon when a girl and a digimon bump into us. The girl had dark skin with a ponytail in her hair a light green shirt, blue jeans, and black purse and flip flops. She also had a purple and grey Digivice on her purse. Her digimon was a black cat with purple gloves.

Jared: sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.

?: oh I'm sorry my name is Zaria.

Hi Zaria I'm Jared and this is dorumon he's my digimon partner.

Oh this is Black Gatomon she's my digimon partner.

Are you new around here Zaria?

Oh yeah I moved here yesterday with my mom and big brother.

Where are you from?

Oh I'm from Georgia.

You are too

Then Jared remembered he was going to a Tamer meeting at Guilmon's hut and now he was late.

Sorry Zaria but I got to go to a Tamer's meeting

Can I go with you?

Sure

Southern Quadrant, Guilmon's hut

Takato's POV

Everyone was here except Jared and we couldn't start without him he was a part of this. Jeri and Henry were talking privately. Kenta and Kazu were playing digimon on their DSi's. And Ryo was hitting on Rika. It made me want to punch Ryo in the face for hitting on Rika. Wait Takato you can't like Rika I mean I don't like Jeri anymore but Rika she's sadistic, good at digimon, beautif….. No Takato even if we do like Rika she doesn't like us back. While Takato ended his inner monologue Jared walked in with a girl

Jared's POV

Me and Zaria walked in and everything was silent they all stared at me and Zaria and then (Suprisingly) Takato burst out in anger.

Takato: (yelling) WHO THE HELL IS SHE? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU LATE?

Jared: calm down this is my new friend Zaria. She's a tamer so I brought her here. I was talking to her that's her and we lost track of time. So what's the meeting about leader.

Takato: well Yamaki gave us permission to go to the eastern quadrant to have a meeting with the Digidestined. We'll be leaving tomorrow so pack for three days Zaria you can come to if your parents let you come meeting over.

Jared: so Zaria where do you live I'll walk you home.

Oh I live down the street.

(Skip to Zaria's house)

Jared: Just go back to Guilmon's hut tomorrow I'll be waiting for you there

Bye Jared


	4. Meeting and Discussion

4th chapter just a discussion

Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku Park

Takato's POV

We were all here including Jared and Zaria so now we were just waiting for the ark.

Yamaki walks in and tells Takato the ARK will be there 5 minutes and to make sure everybody is ready.

Takato: okay does everybody have everything

Everyone: we're good

The ARK appears and everyone gets in the egg shaped dimensional transporter and they go off to their destination.

* * *

Eastern Quadrant, Highton View Terrace

Tai's POV

Where is Takato at he and his friends were supposed to be here by now. Just then a flying egg flew out of the sky when it landed everyone got into their battle positions. Then it opened and Takato and the Tamers came out of it running away real fast Takato then yells.

Ok who farted

Takato, buddy what took you so long?

We were waiting for the ARK

See you got a new Tamer

Yeah her name's Zaria

Izzy: OK that's nice and all but let's gets down to business

OK so does anyone have any idea who would want to kill Tai, Davis, and Takato?

Rika: Well the D-Reaper because Takato defeated it.

Ken: Well MaloMyotismon because Davis defeated him

Sora: And lastly Tai annihilated VenomMyotismon

I wouldn't say annihilated just never coming back again

Well it doesn't matter what any of us did because somebody's targeting us

Takato calm down we got to think is there anybody else who hates us

Well we did forget Apocalymon, Armageddemon, and Gulfmon.

There is that possibility but it's highly unlikely since they were all blown into oblivion right?

They should be gone so let's not worry about it until something happens that is related to this discussion.

But until that happens lets go have some fun.

That's right tomorrow were going to the amusement park.

So now the sleeping arrangements….

Oh no its okay Yamaki gave us enough money to get hotel rooms for everyone individually.

Okay then we'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

Next chapter they're going to **Six Flags **and everyone's going to be in for a surprise.

(D-Darkness) Reviews please


	5. Six Flags Part 1

Eastern quadrant, Sunlife Hotel Osaka

Jared's POV

I hear a Faint noise and awaken to see Kazu and Kenta Singing "Oh No You Didn't" in my ear so I punched Kazu in the stomach. He keels over and Kenta stops singing and they both leave

Before I hear Kazu mutter bitch

I get up and get dressed in some brown cargo pants a white shirt and some brown shoes so I now stood there looking at myself thinking

I am a Sexy Beast

I leave the room and see Zaria leaving her room too. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with her black purse. She's still looking beautiful as ever. Wait what am I thinking I can't like Zaria I just met her 2 days ago. I can deal with this later right now I'm hungry

(Enter Buffet line)

Ok I want some crackers, cereal, and chocolate milk

Takato: dude you sure that's all you want. I mean I'm about to eat like a super saiyan.

I'm good let's just go sit down

As me and Takato sit down we see Rika and Zaria coming toward us with some cereal

Rika: Damn Takato that's a lot of food

I don't want to eat at the park

Cheapskate

Whatever

I'm gonna go check if everybody is ready to go wanna help Zaria

Sure

Me and Zaria were checking the rooms and we open Suzie's door and we see terriermon playing princess pretty pants. We close the door real fast so he didn't see us then we laughed our asses off. We then knocked on the door and asked them were they ready and then told terriermon.

Nice dress princess pretty pants

Terriermon: hey shut up

So me and Zaria brought everyone down stairs and then I asked the essential question how are we getting there

So um… yeah Takato how are we getting there

Well me, Rika, Henry, and Suzie are going to hitch a ride on WarGrowlmon. Find your own transportation.

Ok

_Matrix Digivolution_

Dorumon gets humongous grows 4 wings with spikes and changes from purple to red

_DORUGreymon_

OK everybody hop on

Wait guys ladies first

Are you sure we won't fall to our deaths?

Nope ok hold on tight

(**Six Flags)**

Tai's POV

Most of the Digidestined were here except for Davis and Ken but they were on the bus so now we were just waiting for the Tamers. Then I see this giant metal plated Guilmon carrying 4 people and a giant red dragon flying through the sky with the rest of the Tamers. All of the Digidestined were stunned at the extraordinary entrance.

Nice entrances are you guys always late?

Naw

Ok everybody lets go in

Yeah

Ok guys were going to split up into 4 groups

Group 1: Takato,Rika,Tai,Sora,Mimi,Izzy,Jared,Zaria

Group 2: Davis,Kari,T.K.,Matt,

Group 3: Cody,Ken,Yolei,Ryo,Ai,Mako

Group 4: Henry,Jeri,Suzie,Kazu,Kenta,Joe

We'll meet at Thunder River in three hours before lunch

Ok

(With Takato's Group)

So let's go on Splash Water Falls

Sure why not

(1hr later) (Skip to the front of the line)

Watch your step

Jared: thanks minimum wage….Bob biiiig help

Everyone laughs at minimum wage Bob

Screw you man

Know what suck my…

Zaria: Jared sit down the rides starting

its upward climb begins as we all anticipate being drenched in water. and then we fall really fast towards the pool of cold water and SPLASH! When we got off the canoe I noticed the water made our clothes stick to our skin and I guess the guys made the same realization cause we all looked at the girls. And we could see their bra's and our jaws dropped they all had on lace of various colors. Being the gentlemen we were we shielded them from any perverts. But before we left I had 2 things to say

Best ride ever and Bye minimum wage Bob

Rika's POV

When we got off the ride our clothes were sticking to us and we noticed that all of the boys had an eight-pack we were all drooling at the sight of it. I thought Takato looked hot I know I shouldn't like the gogglehead he's just so goggleheadish. Then Zaria suggested we go on the WILE. E Coyote Canyon Blaster the boys agreed.

So Zaria do you like Jared?

What no why did he say something about me

So you do like him

We can talk about this later

(1hr30min later)

Finally just one more ride before our turn

Izzy: after this we got to head down to Thunder River

Ok

You're up next

(Skip flips and dips on this ride)

That was awesome

Ok let's go meet everyone else at Thunder River

Alright


	6. Six Flags Part 2

(With Davis' group)

Davis POV

Ok let's go on the mind bender

But Davis that's halfway across the park

Who cares?

1hrLater

That was a long ass walk

Hey look there's no line

(After the mind bender)

Davis: I don't feel so good

Davis throws up in the nearest trashcan

Kari: are you okay

Yeah let's just go to Thunder River

* * *

(With Ryo's group)

Ryo's POV

So ken how's life treating ya since the Dark spore

It was good then I turned into the digital emperor but Davis set me back on the right track. But I got one question how did you escape the explosion

Yolei: so ken how do you know Ryo

You think I should tell her

I don't care

Ken's POV

Flashback

Well before I was the digimon emperor Ryo used to live here in Odaiba but one day when Ryo and me went to the digital world. A digimon named Millenniummon tried to take over the digital world and Ryo and I didn't have digivices then but the digimon wanted to help Ryo defeat Millenniummon so they would travel with Ryo till he came in contact with one of millennimmon's agents so they could delete it…

Cody: so yeah guys Me and the kids are leaving

Yolei: whatever so what happened next

The evil digimon would talk to Ryo like he was a slab of meat waiting to be butchered telling him how they cut his innards out and eat them like spaghettior chop him up and feed him to the sharks

Ewwww

When we finally deleted all of his agents Millenniummon pops out of the sky talking sweetly to Ryo like he wasn't the incarnation of the digital devil. When he was deleted he had one last attack and that was to infect Ryo with the Dark spore but I pushed him out of the way at the last second.

So that's how it happened

Yeah. Then turns out Millenniummon wasn't deleted and he came back 2 more times. Oh yeah how did you survive that last fight we all thought you were dead?

Monodramon attacked ZeedMilleniumon they both thought they were destined to be my digimon partner and they fused into a Cyberdramon egg then Azulongmon brought me to the Southern Quadrant.

End Flashback

Cody: Hey guys were back its time meet up at Thunder River

You serious

Holy shit he's not lyin

Well let's hurry up

* * *

(With Henry's group)

Henry's POV

_Henry's thoughts_

Jeri's standing right next to me she looks so beautiful. Now that Takato doesn't like Jeri I can be true with myself I like Jeri Katou. But I think Suzie can read minds because she's staring so intensely at me and Jeri.

_End Henry's thoughts_

Kazu: hey guys can we go on the Ninja

Sure

On the way to the Ninja a Digital field pops up and the only one who had a digimon was Kenta

Kenta's POV

So while we were on our way to the Ninja a Digital field pops up and I was the only one with a Digimon so me and MarineAngemon were our only hope

Kazu: come on Kenta you guys can take him

**Gryphonmon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Solar Roar, Legendary Claw, Legendary Blade**

Why are they always Mega?

Gryphonmon: none of you are who I'm looking for but you'll make an amusing appetizer

Ok MarineAngemon we have to give it all we've got

Gryphonmon flies into the air and shouts

**Solar Roar **as a yellow circle like thing comes out his mouth and hits MarineAngemon

MarineAngemon uses **Kahuna Wave **hoping the Gryphonmon will give up but the helmet on his head blocks it

That all you got **Legendary Claw**

As Gryphonmon tries to scratch MarineAngemon he dodges it and uses

**Smile Attack **and hits Gryphonmon with a big ol' smiley face

Enough of this **Legendary Blade** and a sword pops out of the snake head tail

Kenta: run MarineAngemon

But he wasn't fast enough and Gryphonmon pierced his stomach and let him fall to the floor Kenta rushes over to MarineAngemon who Dedigivolves into Piximon

Come on Piximon we can't give up we've got to keep this Digimon away from the guys and I don't want to lose you buddy. Kenta's digivice glows with a pink hue and changes it was now white with a golden ring with digital lettering like Takato's as Kenta Biomerges and Piximon changes back into MarineAngemon.(A/N que badass music now)

_Biomerge Digivolution Activate_

Kenta's Digivice discharges on his chest and MarineAngemon turns into a full-sized Angemon grows metal blade arms and metal wings and under his mask is Kenta's Face and this Digimon will be known as

_SlashAngemon_

Kazu: Traitor

Suzie pulls out her D-arc and reads

**SlashAngemon**

**Level-Mega 2**

**Attacks are Heaven's Ripper, Burn Slash, Cold Slash, Mega Heal, Holy Espada**

SlashAngemon: Gryphonmon it is time for your sins to be atoned

**Holy Espada** he yells as Kenta tries to stab Gryphonmon but he just cuts off his tail

You cannot defeat me **Solar** **Roar** but it just bounces off the Metallic angels armor

Tell me who you're working for and you'll die a slow and painless death

Yeah right I'm more scared of my masters

How many masters do you have?

Just 9

Thank you your sins have been atoned for **Heaven's Ripper**

Kenta charges and goes straight through the Gryphonmon

Henry: Kenta that was awesome you had a challenge and you rose to the occasion

Kazu: yeah I guess you did pretty good for a traitor

It was fun wasn't it MarineAngemon

Well guys we could squeeze in one ride or we could just walk to Thunder River now

Thunder River

Ok then let's go


	7. Celebrations and games

(D-Darkness) Time for celebration, love

* * *

Izzy's POV

Everybody meets at Thunder River and I ask for a status report

Davis: well we rode the mind bender then I threw up

Cody: I took the kids to Bugs Bunny World while Ken told Yolei how he met Ryo

Kenta: We got attacked by a Gryphonmon but I saved everyone by biomerging to SlashAngemon I even got a new Digivice

Yeah when is someone going to teach me and Mimi how to use these things

Takato: me and Rika can teach you later

So did he give any information about who's after us

He told me he had 9 masters

That's not much but it's getting late let's go to your hotel and celebrate Kenta's first Biomerge

Yeah!

(Back at the hotel)

Guys the kids just went to sleep what do ya'll wanna do

Spin the bottle

Truth or Dare

Seven minutes in Heaven

Karaoke

Ok Spin the Bottle everyone get in the circle we'll spin to see who goes first. Izzy spins the bottle and it lands on Takato

Come on Takato spin it

Takato spins the bottle it lands on Rika and his face turns red as a tomato

Takato's POV

I'm pretty sure I would've fainted if the other guyss weren't there to cheer me on

So I threw caution to the wind and kissed the Digimon Queen. It was like I was in a whole nother universe it was only me and Rika. Then I slipped my tongue in Rika's mouth and they fought for dominance, Rika won, then I broke the kiss. When I stopped I noticed my hands feeling up her ass so I moved far away as fast as possible. Ryo looked as if he was ready to chop my nuts off. Then I asked Izzy how long we had been kissing

4 minutes how you didn't die from lack of oxygen I'll never know

Shut up. Davis you're next

Ok Davis you're up

* * *

Davis' POV

So Takato hands me the bottle and I set it on the ground and spin it just hoping its not a guy and it stops on Kari

Tai: Davis you're not kissing my sister. Enough of this game it's time to play Truth or Dare

Whatever

Ok Tai your first Truth or Dare

Dare

Eat cereal out of my shoes

Dude have you smelled your shoes I could die

Hey you chose dare

Ok all my belongings go to Kari

Davis pours milk and Honey Nut Cheerios into his shoes and forces them down tai's mouth. Tai narrowly escaping death goes to the bathroom and throws up.

I hate you

Should'a let me kiss your sister

Ok Takato Truth or Dare

Truth I'm not eating shoe cereal

How did that kiss from Rika feel

So not cool

It felt like I was flying in a infinite space and Rika was my wings.

Deep man Deep

Takato do you really feel that way about me

Of course Rika I lo..

Ryo: don't you say it Takato I will cut your fucking balls off if you don't shut up.

Ve you Ryo then goes into the kitchen and comes out with a meat cleaver.

Ken: Ryo just put the knife down and you 2 can settle this with a battle

Rika will be mine Takato just wait.

* * *

(D-Darkness)Next chapter Ryo VS Takato what will be the outcome who will win

Reviews!


	8. Rika's BoyfriendFiance?

I don't own digimon or any of the songs or any References

* * *

Eastern Quadrant, Shinjuku Park

Jared's POV

Everyone was here except the kids we left them at Ken's house. Ken's mom was pissed off to be woken up at 1:00 am but she took them inside

There will be 3 fights a fist fight, a sword fight, and a Biomerge battle. I will be the judge of all 3 matches it will 2/3

Whoever wins is Rika's new fiancé

Yes

Takato: what does that mean?

You'll find out later

I want a clean fight no punches below the waist kicks are allowed.

Hey Jared can you put on some badass fighting music.

Of course

**(Music: My Apocalypse-Escape The Fate)**

Nice choice

Now shake hands

After the display of sportsmanship Takato punches Ryo in the stomach then a roundhouse to the face. Ryo stands back up and punches Takato in the Face then a kick to the stomach Takato falls to the ground. Ryo then starts to stomp on Takato's face. Takato then stands up and gives him 2 quick jabs and a knee to the stomach. Ryo counters with a barrage of fists to the jaw then he knees Takato in the face and the he stays down for the ten second count.

Round 1 goes to Ryo

Takato gets up and walks away and waits for next match to start

Hey Jared can you change the song when the next fight starts sure

Henry walks in and gives Takato and Ryo swords

Takato had a big ass sword it looked just like Ichigo's from bleach.

Ryo had a Broad sword with a crown on the hilt it had the word king written on 1 side

**(Music: Breathing-YellowCard)**

They both rush at each other without hesitation and as the swords clash a ring of energy blast some of the spectators backwards. Both trying to gain the advantage Takato jumps backwards and tries to cut his leg. Ryo sees this and backs up and cuts Takato's arm as he releases a blood curling scream into the night. Then Takato uses a reference.

I saw this on bleach **Getsuga Tensho**. A blue arc of energy flies out of Takato's sword Ryo tries to block it with his sword but it snaps in 2 and Ryo is smashed onto a tree behind him.

Round 2 goes to Takato

How did you do that

I don't know I didn't even think it would work.

It's time for the Tie breaker

Guilmon it's time

Cyberdramon

_Biomerge Digivolution Activate_

_The Crimson Knight: Gallantmon_

_Protector of Justice: Justimon_

OK this is the last match

**The Crimson Knight VS The Power Ranger**

I'm not a power ranger

You look like one now start.

**(Music: Open your eyes-Sum 41)**

Gallantmon transforms his right hand into gram the spear and his left hand into Aegis. While Justimon turns his arm into the Voltage blade. Gallantmon jumps into the air and tries to stab Justimon but he dodges it.

**Voltage Blade** he yells as cuts Gallantmon's Armor

**Lightning Joust **as a burst of lightning hits Justimon in the chest he falls to the ground.

**Shield of the Just **and Justimon is consumed in light as he De-Digivolves.

No I can't lose Rika will be mine Cyberdramon We must kill them get up and Digivolve and Destroy them.

_Dark Biomerge Digivolution Activate_

Ryo and Cyberdramon become a Dark Knight very similar to Gallantmon

_ChaosGallantmon_

A hologram pops up on Izzy's Digivice and reads…

**ChaosGallantmon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Judecca Prison, Demon's Disaster,**

Izzy: So this thing has a digimon-analyzer.

The 2 knights stare each other down. Sizing each other up then they both thrust their spears and metal clangs.

Ryo let's end this right now as Gallantmon's shield charges up

This will be your grave as ChaosGallantmon's shield charges up

**Judecca Prison** As a Black and blue beam of light burst from ChaosGallantmon's shield

**Shield of the Just** And a white and red beam burst from Gallantmon's shield

The 2 beams collide and a swirling vortex of white and black explodes and most of the spectators pass out, except our judge, the goggleheads, and Rika. Through the smoke they a one of the knights on one knee and the other passed out. Takato De-Digivolves and clutches his right arm and walks up to Ryo.

Good match you were a worthy opponent. I'll take good care of Rika don't worry.

Rika runs up to Takato and hugs him.

You scared me are you okay?

Yeah I'm fine. You should check on Ryo he might need some help though.

Ok

* * *

Takato's POV

_T's inner thoughts_

I WON WOOHOO I'm Rika's new fiancé whatever that means now I gotta get to the Hospital.

_end T's inner thoghts_

Can Anybody get me and Ryo to the Hospital cause I'm kinda hurt and stuf

You have a giant gash in your right arm and that's all you can say

Davis: Yep just hop on DORUGreymon you'll be there in a flash we gotta wake everyone else up.

Jared: Yeah whatever DORUGreymon onward to the Hospital

Jared you're going with us

Yeah someones got to sign you into the Hospital.

* * *

Will Ryo be Okayfind out later

Reviews!


	9. Playdate's

I don't own fat lip or Sum 41 or Digimon

(D-Darkness)Reviews!

* * *

3rd person's POV

It took Takato and Ryo a day to recover from their injuries and then they took the ARK back home but today we'll be following the younger Tamers around today.

* * *

Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku Park

Mako's POV

Today Suzie was coming over because Ai was with mom on a trip to England. So now I'm sitting in the park waiting in the park for Suzie and oh there she is wearing a pink Chinese blouse with some brown shorts. Over the years none of us really changed just maybe clothes now I looked more like Beelzemon without blonde hair. So Suzie and I start talking the new upcoming War and who she thought it was.

Well it could be the Six other Demon Lords plus three other Evil Digimon.

Yeah but we should leave the hard kind of thinking to the Older Tamers.

You're right

Just then Jared and Zaria walk past us all laughing and giggling they didn't even notice us.

Mako: you think we should follow them? I asked but Suzie was already hiding behind a tree.

I called to impmon and told him to follow us in case another Digital field popped up. He was already anticipating the fight. So I go to Suzie and we follow the older Tamers. About 10 minutes later Zaria asks Jared why he came to Shinjuku if he used to live in Georgia.

Well it all started when…

* * *

_Flashback_

Jared inside school walking down the hall and his best friends (A/N will be Main Characters) Kendrick and Chris walk up to him. Kendrick and Chris were also Tamers. Kendrick had a Phascomon and Chris had a Leormon.

Kendrick: So Jared are you coming to the Concert tonight. They were going to see Justin Bieber. They all absolutely hated Justin Bieber but they liked the girls they were going with. The 3 girls we were going with were Kyrie, Alexis, Jasmine.

Yeah I'm going

But after it I'm going home packing my stuff and leaving

Chris: You mean you're running away from home

Yep

Were going with you

Hey man your choice

(skip to the Justin Bieber Concert) (_Shudders_)

Chris: worst concert ever

I wish we could have a sparring match with our digimon

That would be awesome

**Jared&DORUmon VS Kendrick&Phascomon VS Chris&Leormon**

Best fight ever

Hey guys this could be a stupid idea but our Digimon are outside.

Kendrick: and leave the girls alone. No Way!

Ok but can we at least take a break from this faggot.

Just then fog starts to appear on the stage behind Justin Bieber everyone thought it was another stage effect so they didn't pay much attention to it then a Digimon walks out of it.

Jared pulls out his D-Arc and it reads…

**Marsmon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Infinite Surge and Corona Sanctions**

Told you we should've gotten our Digimon

Marsmon: must kill Justin Bieber music too faggotish.

Then a roar of applause came from all the guys at the Concert then. While the guy swere rooting for the Marsmon to kill him Kyrie tugged on Jared's jacket and told him Kendrick and Chris to Save Justin. At first they despised the idea then came the puppydog eyes they couldn't resist.

Jared: I'll go get the Digimon You guys stall him

Kendrick and Chris step on stage and start singing "Fat Lip by Sum 41"

_Storming through the party like my name is El nino_

_When I'm hanging out drinking in the back of an el camino_

_And the kid was a skid no one knew him by name._

_Trash my own house party cause nobody came._

Jared walks in with the Digimon and Kendrick throws him a mic

_I know I'm not the one you thought _

_you knew back in high school_

_never going, ever showing_

_up when we had to_

Jared and the digimon get on stage

_Is it attention that we _

_Crave don't tell us to behave_

_I'm sick of always hearing act your age_

_I don't want to waste my time_

_Become another casualty of society._

_I'll never fall in line_

_Become another victim of conformity_

_And back down_

The digimon all run up to Marsmon and slash his chest

_Because you don't us at all_

_We laugh when old people fall_

_But what would you expect with a _

_conscience so small._

_Heavy metal and bullets is_

_How we were raised_

_Maiden and priest _

_Were the Gods that_

_we praised._

Jared: alright guys enough singing it's time for this bitch to die.

Yeah

_Biomerge Digivolution Activate_

DORUmon and Jared fuse to become the Prototype Knight….

_Alphamon_

Kendrick and Phascomon fuse and tiny Teddybear grows humongous and grows energy claws to become…

_Belphemon Rage mode_

Chris and Leormon fuse as the little lion grows to human size and puts on a black jacket and pants to become….

_BanchoLeomon_

Alphamon: ok guys we need to hurry this up. Just finish him with your strongest attacks

Ok boss

**Digitize of the Soul**

**Eternal Nightmare**

**Burning Bantyo Punch**

Green lightning, black balls of energy, and fiery fist all hit Marsmon

As he was being deleted he asked

Why do you defend the Faggot?

Faggots like him make the world go around and idiots like us save Faggots like him.

You were great enemies but you will die here **Corona Sanctions**

Everyone run away this building will fall in about 2 minutes. Jared says as the ceiling starts

Kyrie lead the other people out of here

Kyrie: but what about you?

I'll be fine now go

Kendrick was trying to hold up the ceiling while BanchoLeomon got a fire extinguisher and tried to stop the burning ceiling

Jared: hey guys know how we were going to run away after this

Yeah

How about we let everyone think we were killed by the fire and we escape.

That's the first good idea you've had in a while

Well come on start dying. Oh wait we forgot the faggot

We tell Justin (faggot) to leave before the building before it collapses.

He runs out the front and we walk out the back because everybody else was in the front. We all hopped onto DORUGreymon and flew here.

_End Flashback_

* * *

So where are Kendrick and Chris?

My house

Just then a Digital field comes into existence right next to them and out walks Marsmon

You! you and your friends will pay and I think I'll start with these 2. And he picks up Zaria and Suzie.

Jared: Mako, Suzie what are you doing here? Were you spying on us

Suzie: yes now hurry up and help us

Well I didn't bring DORUmon

Mako: well I did Beelzemon attack

**Corona Destroyer **he yells as a red giant Pentagram laser hits Marsmon

**Infinite Surge** as a barrage of fists hit Beelezemon and falls to the Ground.

Beelzemon: no I won't be helpless to save another girl

And you won't because I'll help. Mako says as he pulls out Beelzemon's other gun and aims it at Marsmon.

Mako don't shoot you could hit the girls

Then what can I do.

It's alright we can do this together Beelzemon says as they glow purple.

What is this?

I think it's…

_Biomerge Digivolution Activate_

Mako and Beelzemon fuse and Beelzemon's skin and helmet turn red and grows 2 more wings to become….

_Beelzemon(_**X**_)_

Jared's Digivice read…

**Beelzemon(X)**

**Level-Mega2**

**Attacks are Double Impact,Darkness Claw,Fist of the Beast King,Corona Destroyer**

Alright Beelezemon let's kill him

**Fist of the Beast King **as an orange lion's face flies out his fist and hits Marsmon in the chest

Wait wasn't thet leomon's attack

Yeah I've been able to use it ever since I deleted Leomon.

Cool anyways Marsmon your going down.

This won't be an easy fight **Corona Sanctions** and the skies catch fire once again

So your not that hot **Corona Destroyer **as another pentagram blast hits him

Setting the girls down then yelling **Toria Knuckle** well I like to fight hand to hand as two silver gloves slid on his flaming hands

Ok bring it hot head he says as puts away his guns and the 2 Digimon start to duke it out in the air. Beelzemon punches Marsmon in the stomach then axe kicks him in the head as Marsmon falls to the ground Beelzemon pulls out his shotgun and shouts** Double Impact** and shoots him through the chest and he is deleted before he hits the ground.

Jared: how did you know that would kill him

Simple the double tap

So how was your first Biomerge

I had so much power it was awesome. Mako looks at his Digivice and it changed from purple to purple with Digi-lettering

It's getting late Suzie let's get you home

(Wong residence)

Thanks for walking me home Mako

I would've done it anyway good night

Hey Mako I have a present for you close your eyes

Ok your not going to be gone when I open my eyes are you

No now quiet. And when I closed She dd the unthinkable she kissed me on the lips.

When she stopped I opened my eyes and saw Henry standing in the window glaring at me

Night Mako

Hah hsfnksfkfnbfbjgjdj

* * *

Big fight and new allies Next chapter


	10. HouseParty

sorry i haven't updated in a while i was on vaction and i started a new story

* * *

Southern Quadrant, Zaria's house

Jared's POV

?: you sure we can go Jared

Yeah it says all Tamers welcome

Zaria: Jared you're here and with friends

Yeah this is Kendrick and Chris

Kendrick: Hey I know you. You use to live on my street

Kendrick Mack! we thought you were dead

That was the plan

Well I'm glad you're okay

Well let's get this party started

They all walk into the house and see all the Tamers talking. Jeri talking to Henry while he glares at Mako who's talking to Suzie and Ryo stares at Takato as he stares into Rika's eyes, while Kazu and Kenta just trying to sing a birthday song. In the middle of all this Zaria's brother stared at me then walked up to me he was shorter but older than me.

Oh you must be the one that's been taking care of Zaria. I'm Antonio her big brother I'm also a Tamer

Antonio had on all black with a white and grey Digivice.

Zaria: it's time for fun everybody go get your bathing suits it's time or the water fight!

All the guys left the room to change and give the girls some privacy.

Takato wore Red and Black trunks with a Black Hazard on the red side and a Red Hazard on the Black side. Henry wore solid green trunks with a white stripe down the side. Ryo wore Blue trunks with a red crown on the side it said KING in red lettering on the other side. Kazu had brown trunks with silver gears while Kenta had on white trunks with Yellow Crosses and Pink Hearts. Mako had black trunks with silver guns on it. Jared had on Black trunks with the words PROTO-KNIGHT in white. Antonio had the same trunks except it said PROTO-DRAGON in grey. Kendrick had on black trunks with orange flames while Chris had on orange trunks with black flames.

All the girls had bikinis of various colors Rika's was red Zaria's was purple and Jeri's was yellow. Henry didn't approve but his sister also wore a pink bikini. Ai also had a purple bikini with flowers Then once again the girls noticed the six-packs on everybody except Kazu.

Kazu: just what the hell does bio-merging do?

Gives you a six pack Mr. I eat fat cakes.

Hey I eat low-fat fat cakes thank you very much.

With that settled let's have some fun

everyone was having fun and it was nice until a fog rolled in

Takato: hey guys what's that

Jared: please don't be a digital field

it was and like 15 megas popped out

**Valdurmonx5**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Purge Shine and Aurora Undaltion**

**Zanbamonx3**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Hunting Knife, Focal Blade, and Mystic Flame**

**ChaosDramonx2**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Chaos Crusher, and Hyper Infinity Cannon**

**Ornismonx5**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Tempest, and Cosmic Ray**

ChaosDramon: okay men we must Capture the Hazard

Takato:okay guys here's the plan Kenta will lead the fight against the birds with whoever else's Biomerge can , Antonio,Mako,and Henry raised their hands. Everyone else attack the foot soldiers. Kazu keep fighting but make sure Jeri Ai and Suzie stay safe

Kenta: Flight Squadron Biomerge time

Kazu's D-Ark showed a hologram of Antonios biomerge

**Owryumon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Entirety Dragon King Blade, and Golden Armor**

ok men attack

Ground soliders attack

Jeri's D-Ark reacted it said to Zaria's Biomerge

**Lillithmon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Phantom Pain, and Nazar Nail**

* * *

Kazu's POV

_Kazu's Thoughts_

man i wish i could help more than just watching the girls i wish Andromon and me could Biomerge oh no here come comes Zanbamon oh snap coming over here to help

_End Kazu's Thoughts_

Andromon come over here and help us. Kazu says as he grabs a stick off the ground

Andromon: you will not touch Kazu or or these young ladies.

_Digi-modify power plug-in H_

come on Andromon kill'm

**Lightning Blade**

Kazu: stick attack he hits Zanbamon with the stick and it breaksin half. not my best plan... run

You will not touch Kazu. he screams before Zanbamon cuts his limbs

Kazu walks up to his fading body and prays. God, Digital gods, DigiGnomes, and whoever else is listening please help me i don't care if i bio-merge anymore just please bring my friend back

Just then a heavenly light shined down on the front yard all digimon and humans alike stopped wondering if it was friend or foe out walked a Metal man...

Suzie's D-arc reacted...

**HiAndromon**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks are Copy Paste, and Atomic Ray**

Kazu: hey guys look i didn't biomerge i got a six pack, a mega, a new digimon, and a new digivice. he says as he holds it up

now HiAndromon Repay Zanbamon for his nice gift to us

**Atomic Ray **He screams as he obliterates Zanbamon

Everyone: Go Kazu

* * *

? POV

Sorry Master we have failed to capture the Hazard and they have gotten more digimon

what! Why Do you keep failing well if you want something done right do it yourself.

Next chapter is Jeri's birthday


	11. Best Present Ever

Southern Quadrant, Wong Residence

Henry's POV

Hey dad I got a question?

What is it?

Do you think guys could pull Leomon's Data from Beelzemon?

Yes but we would need a base body as in another Leomon. But why would you ask that question?

Well Jeri's birthday is soon and I don't have any money so I thought I could bring back Leomon for her.

That's nice but we don't have another Leomon.

I'll find one I just need to use the ARK.

Whatever just tell Yamaki you're taking it.

Henry leaves the room and calls Takato

Hey Takato

Hey Henry what you need?

I need you to call Tai and tell him I'm coming in a few seconds

Ok what's the occasion?

Getting Jeri's B-day present tell him to meet me at Shinjuku park

Ok I'll call him now bye.

Southern Quadrant, Hypnos Building

Henry I just got a call from your dad you can go but you need someone else to go with you

Ok I'll get Mako I need to talk to him

Mako's POV

Mmm they taste real good thanks Suzie. I told Suzie then my cell phone rang

hello

hey Mako come to the park bring clothes for a few a days and Impmon. Were going hunting

for what?

A Leomon. Bye...BEEP...BEEP..BEEP

who was that Mako?

your brother i'm going to be gone for a while.

ok come see me when you're back. she said as she left.

(few hours later at the park)

you ready Mako were going to the Eastern Quadrant

The arc's here let's go.

* * *

Eastern Quadrant,Shinjuku Park

Henry's POV

we Arrived at 3:00PM we could see izzy and tai waiting for us

Tai: hey guys

hey why's izzy here

he finished those new digivices for you guys

cool

Izzy: it's just like your D-Arc except it goes around your arm like a guantlet it can capture other digimon and use those for bio-merging and DNA-Digivolution. It still has a digimon analyzer and a card slot but i only made 3 so far for our leaders so when you get back give this to Takato. Izzy hands Henry a ring with a hazard on it. It activates when you turn it.

Tai: Takato told me you guys were looking for a Leomon we found one but he wants you to prove yourselves in a fight against me

WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTT!

Now i get to try out this new strategy. He says as he turns the ring and a orange gauntlet with a white courage symbol appears on his arm. Now Agumon, Gabumon Release he says as Agumon and Gabumon come out of the Digivice. Now _Digi-Modify Bio-merge DNA-Digivolution_

_Agumon Digivolve to... Gabumon Digivolve to..._

Agumon and Gabumon swirl in light beams and smash into Tai giving him the form of the Fusion knight...

**Omnimon**

Henry:

Mako: you can say that again

i didn't mean literally

whatever _Digi-Modify Bio-merge _

_Terriermon Bio-merges to... _**MegaGargomon**

_Impmon Bio-merges to_...**Beelzemon(X)**

**Double impact** tai doges the bullets

**Transcendent sword** as he shoots a wave of lasers most hitting Henry

**Darkness Claw** Mako hits Tai and he lands in front of henry who kicks him away then uses **Gargo missles. **One hits Tai the other is dodged then countered with a **Supreme Cannon **Mako is hit by it but after another **Double impact. **Mako goes down and de-digivolves and screams

You're only one who can do this now don't let her down.

you're right Tai this is the end **Mega Barrage **Tai couldn't dodge so he just let the anguish of defeat wash over him. He fell to the ground De-Digivolved and got up like nothing happened. when henry came down he pulled out his guantlet and said Now Leomon Release

when leomon popped out he reminded henry of Jeri's Leomon

Beelzemon get over here release the Data. When beelzemon released the data a little blue lookin sphere popped out also. Henry didn't question because this was the first time ever the situation had occurred but soon they were done.

Beelzemon get Mako we're leaving come on Leomon it's time to meet an old friend.

* * *

Inside the Arc, Digital Plane

So Mako i see you've taken a liking to my sister

yeah

i just want you to know if you make her cry or hurt her their will be hell to pay

y-yes s-sir

ok just wanted you to know

* * *

Southern Quadrant,Shinjuku Park

Henry's POV

We made it back Yamaki was waiting for us

Yamaki: did you accomplish the mission

yep ok then

(The Next Day)

Jeri happy birthday

thanks... uh where's my present

its in the shed

ok Jeri walks in squeals runs back outside

OMG henry this is the best present ever thanks so much i love it. Then she gives him a quick kiss on the lips then her and Leomon walk home

Best present ever

* * *

Next Chapter Davis becomes a man

i have been doing this other story on reborn! and digimon

so check it out

Reviews


	12. Becoming a man

(D-Darkness) This Chapter's about goggleheads of many talents and miracles: Davis Motomiya and the Legendary Warriors

Reviews

* * *

**Eastern Quadrant, Highton View HighSchool**

**Davis' POV**

Man the tamers can leave school cuz of biomerges and stuff. After defeating MaloMyotismonand amost all kids on the earth getting a digimon no more troubles occurred in the Digital World. Davis and T.K became good friends and Davis finally got T.K's name right. He now wore the School uniform but during weekends and while in the digital world he wore a pair of blue pants with gold lines on it and a red shirt with a blue friendship crest on his right shoulder and orange courage crest on his left shoulder with a gold miracles crest on his chest.

Ken: well Davis they have full-time problems with the wild-ones. Ken had transferred to their school he still wore his grey school uniform instead of the green one like Davis. Ken had started going out with yolei last week.

yeah well we haven't had any action in a while.

hey davis how is the new digivice

it's nice davis said while admiring his gold ring with a blue miracles crest.

hey davis i got a question since you can now get to mega without me will i still be any help.

ken if your no help at all i wouldn't care you're still my best friend.

thanks...hey davis what's that.

davis looked ahead and saw a in the sky portal with some kids falling out of it.

it was 6 kids and 2 got up instantly one of them had goggles and a orange hat and the other had a blue bandana

?: See takuya this is clearly not the digital world

Takuya: well kouji why did come along

can't have you dying until i kill you.

Davis: Are you guys digidestined

no were legendary warriors and what's a diggydestined

someone who works to keep the digital world safe

that's us i'm Takuya and that's Kouji. The other 4 kids wake up and get untangled

hi i'm Zoe those 2 are Tommy and that's Kouji's twin brother Kouichi. we were tryinng to get back to digital world to talk to 3 Angels about what's going on

so they've been coming after you too. I'm davis and this is ken. so who are the 3 angels

Seraphimon,Ophanimon,and Cherubimon

yep but we had to run since we still haven't got our digivices

we'll bring you to izzy he'll set you up

who's izzy

our tech guy

u have tech guy

no we have 2 tech guys and 1 tech girl. you guys don't have one that must suck

it does so how are we getting to izzy

well takato gve me this new card i've been dying to try out. Stand back

D-Gaunt activate as he said those words a bright blue gauntlet with a gold miracles crest appeared on his arm. **Card Slash D-4X4 **when he slashed his new card a blue jeep came out

Ken: if you had that why were we walking

i dunno know.. everybody in my new car

davis do you have a liscence

nope. car speeding away

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**Eastern Quadrant,Izzy's house**

**Takuya's POV**

best car ride ever he thought

Ken: davis you suck at driving

Davis: i thought i did good

you ran over a tree when we were s'posed to be on the road

and your point is...

a branch hit me in the face

personal problem

whever just bring them inside while i spew my guts out

ok davis says as he rings the doorbell

Izzy: hey davis who are they and where's ken...(bleghhh) Oh you drove here come in

so your izzy i thought you would be more...

Kouji:gay

Kouichi: nerdy

Zoe: weird

Jp:reclusive

Tommy: knucle head mc spazatron(ish)

yeah

well i'm not mimi's making some tea would you like some

sure

mimi davis is here

where's ken(BLEGGHH)you drove the Jeep didn't you

Ken: ok i'm done

davis tells me you have no digivices

yeah where's ophanimon when you need her

well we have some prototype D-Gaunts if you want them

will they let us spirit evolve

spirit evolve? i've never heard of that method

we fuse with the spirits to become the legendary warriors of Fire,Wind,Darkness,Light,Ice,Thunder,Wood Steel,Water,and Earth.

thaat's 10 but they're are only 6 of you

we fought the other 4 and they were all spirits so we need 4 more warriors for full potential

I see oh well we could bring you to the sovereigns and see if they could help.

Davis: or we could get T.K,Kari and Henry's little sister and digivole them to mega and ask them for help

wow... that actually makes sense nice idea davis.

thanks so do i need him to send henry and susie down here or are we going there.

There, I need to pass out the finished D-gaunts out anyway. so mimi call up Kari and T.K Davis head to the Ark Drop point after you call Takato

Also tell Tai to come were having a gogglehead meeting

Can i come

sure

and bring V-mon with you in case "They" try to attack you

* * *

**Eastern Quadrant, Shinjuku Park**

**Davis' POV**

he met Kari and T.K at the park when a Digital field appeared. what do you guys thnk it is. davis says as he activates his gauntlet. it's awesome that izzy put a mp3 player on this thing

(A/N play 'Till I Collapse by Eminem)

it's MaloMyotismon again

_Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon_

_Patamon Double Digivolveto...MagnaAngemon_

_V-mon Double Digivolve... to Paildramon_

you will stay dead this time **Desparado Blaster**. MaloMyotismon is hit by the lasers and he retorts back with a **Crimson Mist**. Catch me if you can . Come out and fight me like a man. i would if you were one **Pandemonium Flare **1 shot hits him in the legs and the other in the face. NO V-mon davis cries. Now that the dog is dead time to die angels. No i will avenge Paildramon **Gate of Destiny. **can't get me with that **Pandimonium Flare **He shoots MagnaAngemon in the chest and he De-Digivolves. Patamon nooo. Now girly time to die **Death Claw **he tries to sctatch her and misses her. Be purified **Celestial Arrow** she hits him in the chest. that burns now i'm gonna kill you and your little bitch Tamer **Mental Illusion**. Kari sees the Dark ocean. no make it go away, leave me alone, to much darkness. Kari davis screams. Angewoman feeling Kari's Pain fall's to the Ground and De-Digivolves to gatomon. Gatomon V-mon screams. At this time the Courage, Friendship, and Miracles crest all light up and hit V-mon and Davis' D-Gaunt.

_(A/N now play Last man Standing)_

_Bio-Merge Digivolution activate_

_V-mon and Davis meld together to make a Digimon with Flamedramon colors the Desparado Blasters the horn from Raidramon and the Magnamon armor... to make_

_Magnamon:Ultimate Armor_

_T.K's D-terminal says..._

(A/N Completely made up Digimon)

**Magnamon:ultimate armor**

**Level-Mega2 **

**Attacks are Desparado Lazerz, Thunder headbutt, Flare blast,****Golden Explosion, and Elemental Storm**

MaloMyotismon you will pay for what you have done **Desparado Lazerz**. Malomyotismon laughs BWHABWHABWHA you can't hurt me...AAAHHHH what are those. the feelings of my friends **Thunder Headbutt** he charges at him with blue lightning on his horn smacks him the air and headbutts him in the back. My Courage **Flare blast **still flying he shoots him with fire like "Kamehameha". The miracles i've made **Golden Explosion** The Magnamon like armor turns into a Golden Sword and he rushes and cuts open his chest. Kari returns to earth and sees Magnamon. And this one just cuz i can **Elemental Storm** then Eelectricity, Fire, bullets and Golden water travels up the Golden sword he then drives the sword through his chest. Leave this world and any before it begone you Digital Devil. he says before he De-Digivolves.

That was amazing Davis thank you for saving me.

You did good Davis You saved Kari when i couldn't thanks man

just comes with the job description. has to be: Gogglehead, awesome, and have awesome hair.

Tai: hey guys i'm ready to go where's the ark

there it is he says pointing at the floating egg

Hey guys you can come out now it's time to go

Takuya: Davis that was awesome. you just became a man

i think he was already a man he just never knew it

J.P: All aboard this floating chicken egg only runs once a day

let's go


	13. Warcouncil

(D-Darkness) weapons,squadrons,wars,more allies,and enemies

Reviews!

* * *

Southern Quadrant,Fortress of Manhood (Jared's house)

Jared's POV

Kendrick and chris i need you to leave

why it's just a meeting

it's a gogglehead meeting anyway make preparations for the trip tomorrow we meet with sebastien and get the rest of the american tamers.

ok jared he says as he and chris walk away and the goggleheads walk in.

Goggleheads to the table they all sit down

Davis:i think now that we have 4 goggleheads we should go into the Digital Quadrants and find these bastards and hand feed'em our goggles.

Takato: we could do that but Takuya doesn't have his Digivice and who would be going where

Tai:i'll go into the Northern quadrant, Takato will go to the southern quadrant, Davis will to the eastern and Takuya will go to the western that clear.

Takuya: ok but who will watch the Earth while we're gone

Jared will

Jared:ok i'll do it but just one question can you guys get to mega without biomerging?

you can do that?

yeah cuz if you can you're gonna need some weapons

how are we gonna get'em

Takato can draw you're weapon into a card then you slash it and it pops out

nice idea Jared

i try my best

you know Jared you've shown excellent progress and i think you need a reward(no homo) Tai said as pulled out a pair of green-rimmed goggles with black glasses

it feels good to join the ranks

thanks Jared be proud of your lineage. now we must leave.

Tai: hey Takato ask yamaki for some walkies or something for the mission. we leave in a week

Kendrick and chris get back 5 minutes later

Kendrick: so whats the plan jared

they leave in a week we need to find 4 people for Takuya and we need to prepare to protect the earth! Kendrick you go pick up Troy, and Aliyah . Chris You go get Jason. i'll pick up Sebastien, Natalia, Jordan, Paige and the Legendary warrior candidates.

* * *

America,GA

Natalia: Sebastien what are you doing

just checking my facebook

You have 1 New Message From: Jared M. L.

From Jared? i knew he wasn't dead. hey Natalia Jared's alive and he's comin back tomorrow and... um get someone named paige over here

* * *

Next Day

Japan,Shinjuku

Zaria, Antonio hurry up its like a 50 minute ride to atlanta

ok Jared

Kendrick and Chris get on DORUGreymon. kay Antonio heres whats gonna happen were race to MHS. Last one there has to train the troops to mega level

Kendrick: but jared you know how i feel about work.

Zaria:you wouldn't make me do any wurk wuld u jawed. she says in a baby voice

of course not just your brother.

just says as Jared hops onto DORUGreymon

Ready Set...GO

Skip to Mcheachern High School

Well Kendrick, Chris looks like we lost. Antonio wins you gotta train them. Now were gonna leave and you guys are gonna go get your trainees.

yes sir

thats what i thought bitch

what you say

i aint say nothin man

whever just go.

* * *

Kendrick's POV

Skip to Troy's house

Kendrick: Dammm that's a big house. he mutters as he walks up to the door and knocks on it

who is it

Troy if you don't open this goddamn door i will...

Kendrick you're alive. a white kid with blond curly hair a black shirt and khaki shorts opened the door

yeah we got a digital war on are hands and we need your help...You in

of course. Kudamon New Mission and a black Kudamon pops out of a pipe on troy's belt loop

yes masta

you're not a slave stop saying that

understood masta

goddamit

Come on troy we gotta pick up Aliyah

Who's she

old friend of jared's but orders are orders.

that's for sure

Skip to Aliyah's house

2 swift knocks to the door

Aliyah: hel..lo..oh it's just you what do want. This time a mixed girl with long brown hair and a blue and white striped shirt and jeans stepped out

Jared's alive and he needs your help

sure Renamon Time for action and a black renamon appears

yes aliyah

* * *

Jason's house

Chris' POV

knock knock

whos there

Chris

you're alive

yeah yeah i need you're help with something

Hyokomon its time.

* * *

Jared's POV

Landing both massive dragons on Sebastiens lawn Jared, Zaria and Antonio all walked to the door

Sebastien opened the door and told us to come in and sit down on his dog came up to Antonio and humped his leg

Antonio: E-E-Excuse me but uh is your humping my leg.

Sebastien:yeah he does that

dude your dogs a fag. hes gayer than that kid Johnathan skeeter in my class

The most beautiful girl jared had ever seen with long hair a black tanktop and and black jeans she was Sebastien's sister Natalia

Natalia: Jared you're alive. she runs up to him and hops into his lap and kisses on his lips for a full 2-3 minutes

jared wtf thats my sister

Zaria: yeah jared i thought you were going out with me

Wat The F#_# man my sister too

I didn't do anything. I just sat down

Then a tall dark kid about 5'4 came with a black shirt and blue jeans with a fade. Jared's friend Jordan. and a pale white girl with a black tanktop and black jeans with a Justin beiber haircut her name is Paige

Jordan: Jared you're a dumbass to the end and beyond

Paige: hey jared? where did you go and how did you guys survive the fire.

i went to japan i was planning on coming back on easter like jesus but some shit happened. then jared's phone started singing fat lip he answered the phone it was kendrick

uhuh, uhuh, oh really, she said that, we'll be over there in a few minutes.

they're done ok Jordan sebastien you'll be training under kendrick and chris with everyone else

Paige and Natalia i would train you myself but in fear of getting my balls ripped off by Zaria and Sebastien. Zaria's going to help me. We'll be training at MHS Time to leave

Paige: i think i'll ride my sangloupmon to the school

Jordan: yeah i think me and gaogamon could ride their ourselves

everyone else on a dragon. get ready for training.

* * *

My birthday was last week WOOHOO

Reviews


	14. Training Daze

(D-Darkness) Reviews

The entire first part with kendrick are qoutes are from a HALO Bootcamp youtube video and i removed kyrie and ziandrea from the story

* * *

GA,MHS

Kendrick's POV

Alright you Fucking Maggots

My Name is Sergeant Mack. Kendrick Big Mack. I have been told to train you by my general Kendrick then looks at Troyy

Boy are those Freckles or is God just angry with you. Give me 20 .

Yes Sir

Jason: Sir do we still turn in 1600?

do we still turn in at 1600? run 30 goddamn laps around the course and ask me that shit again

Yes Sir

this ain't no game show run you limp-dick Motherfucker run

Kendrick keeps walking and looks at Jordan. Well look at that you gotta pretty face boy. you look like yo mother boy?

Yes Sir

Let me have those digits boy

but Sir my mother's dead

boy i didn't ask you all that shit just give those digits

67...

stop and run with sergeant limp-dick. Make yo dead momma proud

jordan runs up to Jason

Jason: that dudes a douchebag

Chris: okay now that kendick has scared the living shit out of you. it's time to train. oh yeah Aliyah jared said to go to gym to train with the girls

**Endurance Training**

you must run around the perimeter of the school 5 times. each side is five miles long. if you don't get back before dark no food for you

AWW

hey me and chris will run two of the laps with you so be quiet.

Jordan: Sir do we have to run

Kendrick: no i'll escort you inside jordan

ok guys let's start

1st Lap

Troy:this isn't so bad

Sebastien:and kendrck thought he could scare us

Jason: hahahaha

3rd Lap

my legs are burning

mine are actually on fire

holy shit dude go jump in the lake.

5th Lap

Sebastien: hey guys what do you think jordan is doing

Scene flashes to jordan

Kendrick: you have to watch 2 girls and 1 cup until your friends get back

what wait no i wanna leave

(Demonic Voice) Bitch you're gonna stay here until i say so

ok Jordan sits down and kendrick ties and handcuffs him then tapes his eyes open.

nooo

Flashes back to Sebastien

Troy couldn't be as bad as this

yep

Chris: since you made it back i'll go get Jordan

Jordan: so much shit.

* * *

MHS,Gym

Jared's POV

alright girlies it's time for training

yes jared

all 4 of you girls have some of the strongest female digimon in exsistence and i will make sure they're the strongest. and we're gonna start with battle training

**Battle Training (With Jared)**

go to your highest levels

_Renamon Matrix Digivolve to...Doumon_

_Dracmon Matrix Digivolve to...Matadormon_

_Black Gatomon Biomerge to...Lilithmon_

_Lunamon Matrix digivolve to...Crescemon_

_DORUmon Biomerge to...Alphamon_

Now you must defeat me within 4 minutes...Begin!

* * *

Izzy POV

Laptop...check

D-Gaunt...check

hot pink haired chick...not check

food...check

porn...check

lotion...check

KoKabuterimon...check

hey kabuterimon who do you think their masters are?

i don't know

is the portal up

yes. you know you should ask mimi out before we leave?

w-w-what are u talkin about?

now izzy both u, me and everyone except mimi knows u like her.

really

i'll try

that's good and try to score while you're at it.

Kabuterimon!

hey if biomerging gives guys six or eight packs. what does it do to girls?

i dont know?

* * *

(D-darkness) uh happy 2011

reveiws


	15. Zombies Everywhere

(D- Darkness) reviews

i don't own digimon or 30 seconds to mars or Z-land

* * *

Takato's POV

A warning to the people

The good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier the civilian

The Martyr the Victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

And the moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight the moment to fight

to fight to fight to fight!

From the right to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

From the right to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

A warning to the Prophet

The liar the honest

This is war

To the leader the pariah

The victor the messiah

This is war

it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight the moment to fight

to fight to fight to fight!

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done

The war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

The war is won

From the right to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

From the right to the left

We will fight to the death

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world!

Man i love that song

Rika: gogglehead stop singing it's time to go

OK. Jared make sure you keep the earth safe while were in the digital world

Jared: yeah yeah hurry up and pick up the others from odaiba and leave already

_(Skip to the Tamers and Alice being dropped off in the southern quadrant)_

why can't we ever land safely in this stupid place?

Alice: why am i here again?

so you can get Dobermon back

Kazu: so chumley where we goin first

i thought we would just follow the pavement

**Digi-modify Red and Gold **

and a red and gold bus flies out of the card

who's driving

me of course

gogglehead you can't drive your digimon can't even talk coherently

Guilmon: yes i could Rika. Takatomon told me i can.

exactly. Henry you're driving everybody get in

what?

everyone into the bus it was more like a coach bus and not a school bus complete with: bathroom, seatbelts, tables, comfy seats, and a movie(Zombieland)

Everyone: Awesome

Alice: nice choice of movie

Suzie: mako come sit with me

don't touch my sister!

just put the pedal to the medal brainiac

* * *

Ryo's POV

i can't believe Rika likes Takato.i'll just have to go emo and go with alice

hey

Alice: hey.

Henry: are those digimon up ahead

Takato: what are you talkin about that's just hundred's of zombie lookin digimon heading toward us...why do i feel like I've seen this somewhere before.

Rika: gogglehead do something they're looking at us

Takato draws something with a picture of a gun on it

everyone hold out your D-Gaunt

Takato throws a card in a circle going through all the slots

_Digi-modify: Guns&Roses_

Guilmon turns into a red shotgun with fiery bullets. Renamon turns into a blue sniper with paralyzing ammo. Terriermon turns into 2 green tommy guns. Leomon turns into a yellow M9 and a shotgun. Alice's D-Gaunt turns a double M9 Doberman turns. Cyberdramon turned into shotgun with the words king on it in blood red. Ai got a purple machine gun with black roses and Beelzemon transformed on to Mako's right arm as a shotgun. Lopmon turned into a pink got 2 desert eagles that combine into a machine gun. Guardromon turned into a old rusty bazooka and 2 black desert eagles. Kenta got a machine gun and 2 white desert eagles.

ok guys were going to try a new strategy...we have to sing

what?

it helps keep us in sync with each other

if u say so

i'll start. lets go

Zombie killin -blood spillin

i'm the hazard man

name's t-a-kato

bout 2 throttle

all of u bitches

the name's rika

met my boyfriend takato

he act like he won lotto

everytime we kiss

just like cascada

Henry: stepped in my territory

welcome to my laboratory

cut u wit my scalpel

into pieces like an apple

c what make u tick

then you'll lick this dick

Suzie: whoa big bro

didn't kno u could rap

come ova here and

gimme some dap

time to beat it

double gundam

tryin is useles

kazu and kenta

beatin da meat

and rockin it up and down

the street

used to be ryo the kid

now im just an emo wit

the nikname of king

need myself a queen

and i'll be royalty

double trouble

twins ai and mako

1 digimon but we got

2 souls and sold'm to the devil

so he keeps us safe

and we keep him in check

Alice: don't be lik the end of

an afterschool special

just come back with me

it'll be u, me, and dolphin c

everythin'll be peachy keen.

that's all of them back on the bus. henry to Zhuq's castle fast. stop if you see any zombie-mon


	16. Kung Fu Killer Zombie Bitch

D-Darkness (reviews please)

my poems sometimes speak to people

* * *

Jared's POV

Shinjuku High

Takato's plan for us to go into school as transfer students to draw suspicion away them sucks. Just like school in Georgia except english is my best subject now. i especially hate this uniform(black or blue polo with black or blue blazer with blue pants.) then we had to split up so kendrick and the others could go to Odaiba.

Teacher: jared come up and share your poem

sure

I want to say hello to all my brothers and fellows

all the ladies from haiti

sons of the settlements

brought by the elements

but all im sayin is

words on a paper

out my mouth

and into your ears.

that's it

?: that was deep

thanks abby

(she was tanned wearing a black jacket, black shirt, and some black jeans, with some black and green converse.)

Jared: man i am feelin those shoes in a nasty kinda way

yeah i know they're awesome

so what'd u want to talk to me bout

i heard the poem i was hoping u could hep me write 1

sure just come to this...address after school

ok bye

Jared:(mutters)nice ass

what

notin

* * *

Sebastien's POV

ya know kendrick i love white people

why

they made gym class. do dem jumping jacks girl!

?: hey kendick

hey masta

man i told u i'm from russia and it's laine (Laine also wears all black except some khakis)

then why don't u like black people

it's just a reaction

sure it is...anyway isn't that olivia shakin her ass

stop lookin at my sister's ass

she's got some nice tits too

stop watchin my sister do jumping jacks

Coach: alright today were playin football

* * *

Jared's POV

Jared's house

ok chris i need u to get the fuck out the house. i got a girl coming over

what's her name?

abby

what if she likes me

i dont care. get yo lightskined ass out my house

damn she must be cute

she is... wait get the phone

Chris:hello who is this

Abby:is Jared home

jared its for you

hello

hey. its me abby is it ok if i bring my cousin with me

sure

chris you can stay

yes

beep...beep...beep

hellooooo

Jared hurry up there's some zombie-mon downtown

were on our way

* * *

Downtown Shinjuku

Natalia: Jared there's someone the leading zombie-mon

Jared looks at the front of the army and sees abby wearing black and green armor and our eyes met for a brief second and she looked at me guiltily. Her so called cousin was walking right next to her. she looked just like Abby except a little lighter and was wearing black and purple armor

Jared looked sad for a second then put on a face anger

he turned on his D- Gaunt and said "D-armor mode V2"

Jared fused with DORUmon like a bio-merge into DORUGoramon except he was still 5 feet tall encased in white and gold armor with blue and gold wings attached to the back and a silver dragon helmet

Chris get in gear i'll take care of Abby you fight her lieutenant. Paige, Natalia,and Aaliyah you fight the zombiemon

got it

Chris turned on his D-Gaunt and said"bio-merge activate"

the 3 girls slashed a blue card through their D-Gaunts and screamed "Matrix Digivolution"

Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Doumon

Dracmon Matrix Digivolve to... Matadormon

Lunamon Matrix Digivolve to... Crescemon

Jared: ok guys let's go. (inside of Jared's armor in pieces by Linkin Park was playing.)

He slashed a card through his gauntlet VictoryGreymon's sword. The sword materialized in his hand and he dashed towards her with great speed she pulled out her own sword and dashed toward him and both of them met and clashed and waves of energy bounced off of their swords windows exploded the ground started to tremble and fall inward.

why abby why

my master demands you and the others be destroyed

i thought we had something

my master wanted me to get close to you learn your weaknesses

what did you learn

your a sucker for a cute face and a nice ass

both fighters took a step back and stared at each other reminicsing at the old days

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

while Abby and Jared were staring at each other Chris and Abby's lieutenant Livi were fighting hand to hand

Chris: you're pretty good

Livi: i learned from my master

yeah whatever

Chris punched her in the stomach and then elbowed her in the neck and kneed her in the face at the same time thus knocking her out

you just got... raped in the face

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abby: join us Jared you command my legions of the undead and we could be together

that's a tempting offer but... no

Then we'll die together!

huh?

Abby latched herself to Jared and started to glow purple and then exploded

BOOM and cue giant mushroom cloud they were dead

Everybody: noooooo

the others walked into the crater and saw nothing just darkness

Chris: he's dead. he's really dead this time

?: something lost can always be found when looking in the right place

they all looked out the crater and saw a kid with a sword in a brown shirt and khaki cargo shorts

who are you?

Jared's cousin... Joseph controller of the yang.

* * *

(D-darkness) finally done with this chapter. Austin thank you for the OC you described a friend of mine so i took your idea and forced it onto his body.

next chapter The Legendary Warriors in the wrong show


	17. Who am I

D-Darkness: preview of the second part of this story

* * *

Preview : Who Am I

My name is... well i don't actually know my name ever since waking up on this beach with its bleak sky and desolate shore i haven't remembered a thing. With only this ring, the clothes on my back and this black monster following me are the only possessions/friends i have. i stop my inner monologue to look up and see a few tents maybe i'm not alone after all


End file.
